


First Valentine

by coopbastian



Series: Love is a Polaroid [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I said I never had a Valentine before,” Barry tells him again, quickly this time, avoiding eye contact. He could feel his face burning red. </p><p>“Oh,” is all Eddie says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Valentine's Day fluff for unholyconfessions <3 Previously posted on tumblr.

“…Do you want to run that by me again, Allen?" 

Barry huffs, not in the mood to satisfy Eddie’s amusement today, but the other boy is looking at him as if he genuinely wants to know. He sighs–he should’ve never said anything in the first place. 

"I said I never had a Valentine before,” Barry tells him again, quickly this time, avoiding eye contact. He could feel his face burning red. 

“Oh,” is all Eddie says. 

“Oh?” Barry repeats, connecting his eyes with Eddie’s again. “C'mon, bring on the insults. I know you want to." 

This makes Eddie’s eyebrow raise, but he starts to grin. "Blame the cheesy atmosphere, but I think it’s…cute." 

Barry is blushing again, so he looks away to stare at the nearby wall as if it’s the most interesting thing in the world. He’s always hated the way Eddie turns him into an absolute mess at his simple, simple words. 

And since Valentine’s Day is just around the corner, Barry’s dumb crush on his lab partner is really taking a toll on him. 

"Cute?” he repeats. “You think never having a Valentine’s date is cute?" 

"I mean–Bar, no, that’s not…” Eddie stumbles, and then he pauses for a moment, his expression telling Barry that he’s trying to find the right words. “What I mean is…Barry, I–" 

"Break time’s over, children,” Mr. Singh cuts in, making the entire classroom quiet down in mere seconds. Barry loves his science class, he enjoys every second of it (and not only because he gets to sit next to Eddie), but Mr. Singh could be truly intimidating most of the time. 

But at this moment, Barry is cursing at his teacher in his head, coming up with the dozens and dozens of things Eddie could’ve told him before being interrupted.    

Sadly, Eddie doesn’t seem to remember that they were speaking when class is over. 

“See you, Allen,” is all he says to Barry before he rushes out of the room. 

Barry immediately wants to crawl under the blankets in his bed. He lets out a long sigh before he leaves the room himself. 

“Maybe he was about to ask you out and he got nervous,” Iris tells him when they meet up for lunch. “I bet he’s looking for the perfect teddy bear right now so he could ask you to be his Valentine." 

Barry rolls his eyes in disbelief. "It’s just…it’s not like we’re even friends or anything,” he says. “We’re just lab partners. We don’t talk outside of class." 

"You two don’t talk science either,” Iris insists, smirking. “Are you going to eat your fries, or what?" 

Before Barry knows it, it’s Valentine’s Day. He gets ready for school with dread, and although he could feel Joe’s eyes watching him, he tries to hurry to get out of the house with Iris so he could avoid talking about his useless, unnecessary crush. 

Barry watches Iris getting cards and flowers and candy as the two of them walk down the hallway to their locker. He gets little cards from a couple of people, but he knows they’re pity cards–or, extra cards that they don’t need. Iris attempts to cheer him up by giving him one of her roses. 

However, when Barry opens his locker, a pile of bright red roses start spilling out onto his feet. He jumps back, startled. Once the roses stop falling, he spots a small card with a scribbled heart on the front still sitting in his locker. 

Barry is…speechless. And he’s blushing–hard. 

"Oh my god, Barry! Who is that from?” Iris asks, practically jumping in excitement.  

Still trying to process this, his heart beat going a bit faster, Barry picks up the card and reads an awfully familiar handwriting. 

_This is just part one. Hope you have a good morning. Happy Valentine’s Day, Barry! Love, your secret admirer xo._

“Oooh, you have a secret admirer! You think it could be Eddie?” his best friend adds in a much quieter voice, smiling from ear to ear. 

“Or y'know, it could be, uh…a prank, or something,” Barry says, unsure of what he’s supposed to do or think. 

“Why would anyone go through the trouble?” Iris says, helping Barry pick up the roses so they could stuff them back into his locker. “I have to get to class. Text me when you get part two!" 

The thing is, Barry almost wishes that these "parts” wouldn’t come as surprises while he’s racking his brain for possible secret admirers. A very, very small part of him is hoping that it’s Eddie, but honestly, what are the odds of that? 

Part two comes in the form of balloons and a box of chocolates sitting in his seat in English class. Another card is on the chocolates. 

_Part two of three! Almost there. Hope you’re having a great day, Bar. Love, your secret admirer xo._

Barry reads the card over and over again, trying to figure out where he’s seen this handwriting before. He also notices the use of his nickname–there’s only a few amount of people who he feels comfortable with to call him that. 

He feels kind of silly going about his day while carrying red and pink balloons and chocolates, but when he runs into Iris on his way to science class, she’s squealing with delight as she carries Valentine’s gifts of her own. 

Barry finally gets to science class, knowing that half the day is almost over and he could forget about all this. He sees Eddie at their table, and he takes a deep breath to prepare himself for the worst. 

But when he takes a seat, Eddie takes out a snow white teddy bear with a third card and he places it in front of Barry. 

“Wha–what’s this?” Barry asks, his heart beginning to race.

“Just read the card, Allen,” Eddie tells him. Is he…is Eddie Thawne  _blushing?_

Barry does as he’s told, picking up the card and he reads it to himself. 

_Part three of three. Allen, will you be my Valentine? Love, your secret admirer (aka Eddie) xo._

Looking up, Barry finds himself blushing red and his eyes find Eddie’s. “Do you…do you really–?" 

"Yes really, Allen,” Eddie finishes, looking rather nervous. “I, uh…will you be my Valentine, then?" 

Barry could’ve sworn he could feel his heart wanting to burst out of his chest. "Yeah,” he finally replies, starting to smile wide. “Of course, you idiot.”

As Eddie leans in to hug him and kiss him sweetly on the lips, Barry never would’ve thought of Eddie Thawne being his first Valentine. 


End file.
